The Fourth Of July Celebration
by TCKing12
Summary: The Rugrats and the characters of The Emperor's New Groove head to the art museum on the Fourth of July to see fireworks and celebrate the holiday.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Modesto, California, July 4th 2002"_

It was a rainy morning when Betty Deville with Phil and Lil showed up at Tommy and Dil's doorstep. Didi answered the door.

"Wow you guys look wet! Come on in and get dried off." Didi said.

"Yeah, we just came from the Fourth of July parade. It was raining cats and dogs down there! No wonder it ended half an hour earlier this year than last year." Betty said.

"Oh, we all just watched it on TV. It's much drier that way." Didi said, leading Betty into the house.

"We would have done that, except Howie has yet to set up the cable box for us to get the access channels, like California Public Television." Betty said.

Didi left for a minute and then returned with some beach towels.

"Here are some towels to dry off the twins. Then they can go play in the living room until it's time for us to leave for the big grand reopening of the art museum. Grandpa Lou will be playing his trumpet with the local band. And Vanessa is going to be there to lead us in a patriotic sing along!" Didi said.

Vanessa was a friend of theirs.

"Wow, that sounds great!" Betty said, excitedly.

"I certainly hope so. The last time we dealt with Lou playing in a concert he took his teeth out. I certainly hope he doesn't do that this time. The museum is much bigger than it was 2 years ago when we took the kids to see the raising of the giant mobile, and they have beautiful reflecting pools in the front of it now to bring out the scenery." Didi said.

"Oh, don't worry Didi, I'm sure everything will be fine." Betty replied, as she took the dried off twins into the living room.

Phil and Lil were greeted by Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, and Dil playing circus. Peter (Me) was helping them play circus.

"Hey guys, we're playing circus, wanna play with us?" Chuckie asked.

"Sure!" Phil and Lil replied in unison.

"I'm the ring monster!" Kimi said.

"Yeah, she's a much nicer ring monster than Angelica, and I don't have to be the human candy ball this time." Chuckie said.

"No, Tommy and Chuckie are the summer salting acrobats this time." Peter said.

"Yeah." Tommy said. He then got ready to perform his summersalt on the living room floor and he asked "Ready Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"After you Tommy." Chuckie said, as he lined up next to Tommy.

The two of them did their summersalts, but when they did, Tommy's screwdriver fell out of his short's pocket and Chuckie's moon rock fell out of his pants. Not realizing what had happened, Dil snatched the loose items from the floor and stuck them into his diaper. Everybody clapped and cheered for Tommy and Chuckie when they were finished.

"That was nice guys!" Peter said.

"Thank you Peter." Tommy replied with a smile.

Tommy looked around at everybody in the room.

"Now, who's next? Kimi?" Tommy asked, looking in Kimi's direction.

Before Kimi could respond, Didi, Betty, and Kira all walked in the room.

"Come on kids, it's time for us to go to the grand reopening of the museum where we're gonna hear grandpa Lou play trumpet in the band, eat dinner, and see lots of beautiful exhibits." Didi said, as she gathered up Tommy and Dil.

"And let's not forget the fireworks." Kira said.

* * *

Later in the car on the long drive to the museum. Betty and Kira were sitting next to one another towards the front of the 20 passenger van.

"I don't get the whole fireworks thing! I mean it's not like you can see them anyway." Betty said.

Kira nodded in understanding.

In the back of the car, the young toddlers sat next to one another in their car seats and Peter sat in a regular seat.

"Uh, Tommy, did your mommy say we were gonna hear Grandpa Lou play his trumpet?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah Chuckie, why?" Tommy asked.

"Cuz if he does that we're gonna have to go look for his teeth again." Chuckie said.

"Don't worry Chuckie, grandpa doesn't take his teeth out in strange places no more. He only takes them out when he's at the tired home." Tommy said.

"Actually, it's called a Retirement home." Peter said.

Chuckie nodded and he said "Shew, that's a relief, cuz I don't think I'm up for chasing after ducks today.".

"There won't be any ducks there because we're going to a museum." Peter said.

"Oh yeah, that's where I took home a bone for Spike." Tommy said.

"And played with masks." Phil added.

"And wandered through the jungle." Lil added.

"Don't remind me!" Chuckie shouted.

"Hey guys, this is a different kind of museum. We're going to an art museum." Peter said.

"What's a art museum?" Kimi asked.

"It's a place where you can see paintings of things." Peter said.

The other Rugrats stared at him in confusion.

Peter sighed because he knew that they didn't understand what he meant. So, he said "It's a place where you can see pictures.".

"Oh." Chuckie said as he looked out the window.

Peter looked at the other Rugrats and he said "Now, when we're at the museum, we're going to attend a sing along, and there's going to be fireworks.".

"What are fireworks?" Dil asked.

"Fireworks are these objects that fly up into the sky and become beautiful colors of light that fall gradually from the sky." Peter said.

The other Rugrats nodded in understanding and they were silent for a few seconds before Lil asked "Hey Peter, are any of The Disney Characters going to be there?".

Peter thought about it and he said "Yes, the characters of The Emperor's New Groove are going to be at the art museum.".

* * *

Meanwhile in the Inca Empire, Kuzco, Kronk, Pacha, his family, and Yzma gathered at the palace so they could get to the portal to the real world.

"Is everyone ready?" Pacha asked.

Everyone else nodded.

Yzma then looked at everyone and she shouted "Now, to the Secret Lair!".

Everyone ran to the entrance to Yzma's Secret Lair.

"Pull the lever Kronk!" Chicha said.

Kronk pulled the left lever and Yzma fell down a trap door that led to a crocodile pit.

"Wrong lever!" Yzma shouted.

A few seconds later, a door opened to reveal Yzma who had been bitten by a crocodile, which she slapped, causing it to scamper away

"Why do we even have that lever?" Yzma asked.

She walked up and pulled the right lever, causing the group to fall onto a bench. Over shoulder restraints then lowered onto each member of the group.

"Welcome to the Secret Lab Drop O' Doom. Enjoy the ride and beware of hitchhiking llamas." the ride announcer's voice said.

The bench then dropped down a vertical track, and the group landed in the lab. They ran to the portal room and they jumped into the portal to the real world.


	2. Meeting Up

**Chapter 2: Meeting Up**

Back in the real world, the car pulled up into a parking lot at the museum. They were greeted by Lou and Lulu. Lou was carrying his instrument.

"Hey, everyone you made it!" Said Lulu.

The gang all stepped out of the car and gave them a hug.

"Yeah, I'd better go put my instrument on to the loading dock and find where the band wants us to set up." Lou said, walking away from the group.

The adults got the kids strapped into their strollers and they started wandering through the museum grounds. Even through there was a long line of people, Peter was able to part the crowd and let them pass easily because he was of royalty. They approached one of the security guards who let them through without checking for their identification because Peter told the security guard that they were with him.

"You may leave your umbrellas downstairs, and there are concession stands around the grounds for food. Hope you enjoy your stay." the security guard said.

"Any idea when and where the band will be performing tonight?" Betty asked.

"On that band stand, by the reflecting pools." the security guard replied, pointing his finger in the direction of the band stand.

"Thank you." Stu replied, as everybody walked past security.

* * *

Almost as soon as everyone walked past security, the characters from The Emperor's New Groove walked up near the security guard.

"How are we going to get inside?" Kronk asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get us in." Kuzco said.

30 seconds later, Kuzco and the other characters were right in front of the security guard.

"I demand you let us inside!" Kuzco said.

"You have to show identification, sir." the security guard said.

"Identification? I'm the emperor of the Inca Empire! I don't need to show identification!" Kuzco said.

"Nice try. There hasn't been an emperor in Peru in over 500 years!" the security guard said.

"Kuzco, let me try this." Chicha said. She then turned to the security guard and she said "Sorry about him. He's kind of crazy! He thinks he's the emperor. We tried to take him to the doctor, but the only ones we think can help are some people here. So, we were just wondering if, maybe, a nice, tall, handsome man such as yourself might be able to let us in for free. Just this once?".

The security guard thought about it and he said "Alright, you can come in.".

Chicha then looked back at Kuzco, with a smug smile on her face.

Kuzco, Kronk, Pacha, his family, and Yzma then walked past the security guard.

* * *

The Rugrats and their families walked through the museum grounds. They stopped for a moment and Peter noticed that The Emperor's New Groove characters were approaching them.

When they approached all the way, Peter said "Hey guys".

"Hello Peter." Pacha said.

"How are you guys?" Peter asked.

"We're fine." Yzma said.

The Emperor's New Groove characters said hello to the other Rugrats's families and they accompanied them. Everyone moved on and they passed through the museum grounds.

"Oh, aren't these reflecting pools beautiful!" Didi asked, as they passed by them.

"Yes, they are." Peter said.

Just then, Dil pulled out Tommy's screwdriver and Chuckie's moon rock from his diaper.

"Mine!" Dil yelled as he raised the screwdriver and rock to throw them.

"What are you doing Dil?" Tommy asked, as he looked over at him in their double stroller to see what he had in his hand. He then yelled "No Dil!".

But it was too late. Dil threw the screwdriver and moon rock into one of the reflecting pools.

A little while later, everybody stopped for a bite to eat at one of the concession stands. Peter and the adults came around and handed The Rugrats, Tipo, and Chaca a box of French fries and a corn dog.

"Mmmm, corn dogs, my favoritest!" Phil said, as he took a bite of his corn dog.

Just then, Chuckie reached into his pocket to find it empty.

"Uh, guys, where did my moon rock go?" Chuckie asked.

"Uh, Chuckie, you may not like what I have to tell you." Tommy said.

"What, where is my little moon rock?" Chuckie asked.

"Dil threw it into a rejecting pool, along with Tommy's screwdriver." Kimi said.

"Oh great, this is just great." Chuckie grumbled.

Just then, a female toddler wearing a yellow t-shirt and a blue dress, with long black uncontrollable hair similar to Chuckie's orange hair walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Patricia!" the new kid said.

"Hi, I'm Tommy. And these are my friends, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Chuckie's sister Kimi, and Tommy's brother Dil. There's also Tipo and Chaca, two Disney Characters." Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you guys." Patricia said.

Peter walked over and he asked "Guys, who's your new friend?".

The other Rugrats looked over at him and Lil said "Peter, this is a girl nameded Patricia.".

Peter smiled and he said "Patricia. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm King Peter Albany of The Confederacy.".

Patricia's eyes widened and she asked "Wait! You can understanded them?".

"Yeah!" Peter said.

"But how can you understanded them? Your a grown up!" Patricia asked.

Peter shrugged and he said "I've always been able to understand them, even though I'm 14 years old, ever since I met them, except Dil and Kimi, on April 15th 1993.".

Patricia nodded and the toddlers continued to eat their fries and corn dogs, and take sips of their lemonade that was recently handed to them in sippy cups. Tipo and Chaca sipped their lemonade in regular cups.

"What are you doing here Patricia? Are you here to hear the concert and see the fireworks too?" Phil asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm also here to find me a new mommy and daddy." Patricia replied.

"You mean you don't have a mommy and daddy?" Chuckie asked.

"Nope, my mommy and daddy disappeardid a long time ago and I've been living in an orphanage." Patricia said.

"What's an orphanage?" Lil asked.

"It's a place for people like Patricia who got no families." Peter said.

Patricia nodded and she said "But it's not fun. It's a hard life in the orphanage, and we have to do chores from sun up to sun down. If it weren't for my bestest friend Savanna, who's always telling me that tomorrow will be better, I don't know what I'd do.".

"Maybe you should come with us then. We're off to the rejecting pools to find my screwdriver and Chuckie's moon rock that my little brother accidentally threw into them. Maybe there's a mommy and daddy waiting there for you too." Tommy said.

"That sounds like a great idea! I accept." Patricia said, smiling and shaking Tommy's hand.

The toddlers finished their food. The grown ups were still eating, when Dr. Lipchitz walked up to Didi.

"Hello, it's Dr. Lipchitz." Dr. Lipchitz said.

"Oh, hello Dr. Lipchitz." Didi said, smiling.

"You know this guy?" Yzma asked.

"Yes, I've read his books for years and had him over for a goolosh dinner a while back." Didi said.

"And now he's here to see the sights of the art museum. Impressive. Sounds like everybody is psyched for this art museum thing." Yzma said.

"Oh no, it's the mommy." Chuckie said.

"That's no mommy! He's got fur on its chin!" Tommy replied.

"That's what I thought when I met him." Chuckie whispered to Tommy hesitantly.

Peter sighed because he knew that Dr. Lipchitz was a male and he had told Chuckie many times that he was a male.

"Hey, maybe he's gonna be Patricia's new mommy." Phil said.

"Uh, I don't think so. I don't want a mommy with so much hair. Let's see if we can find someone else." Patricia said.

"Come on guys, to the rejecting pools." Tommy said, tossing his empty corn dog stick on the ground, setting off confidently.

"Well, we'll go if none of you get hurt." Peter said.

"Okay." Lil said.

Before they got too far though, they were stopped by Chicha.

"Don't you worry, I'll watch the kids while you guys go look at the exhibits." Chicha told Didi, gathering up Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Dil, Kimi, and Patricia and leading everybody inside of the museum. Peter walked with everyone.

Chicha sat the toddlers down in a comfy easy chair and sat down in an easy chair herself across the way. A few minutes later, Chicha had her head buried in a book about Walt Disney.

"Okay guys, now's our chance." Tommy said, climbing down from the chair and glancing over in Chicha's direction to find she was no longer paying attention.

Everybody else hopped down on the floor and lined up behind Tommy, except Chuckie.

"Aren't you coming Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think this is such a good idea." Chuckie replied.

"But don't you want your moon rock back?" Tommy asked.

"Did I say I wanted my moon rock back? No I don't want my moon rock back." Chuckie said.

"Aw, come on Chuckie! It'll be fun!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Okay, if you say so." Chuckie said with a sigh, as he climbed down from the chair and joined up at the rear of the line.

Peter noticed that they were leaving, so he got up from his seat and he walked with the toddlers so he could watch them and make sure that they wouldn't get hurt.

Everybody headed out of the museum towards the reflecting pools.


	3. The Reflecting Pools

**Chapter 3: The Reflecting Pools**

The Rugrats and Patricia got to the reflecting pools.

"There they are!" Tommy said.

"But Tommy." Chuckie said.

"What is it this time?" Tommy asked.

"There are three rejecting pools." Chuckie replied.

The gang looked around to find a small pool, a medium size pool, and a large pool.

Peter sighed and he said "Okay guys, we're gonna have to split up. Phil and Lil, you look in the small pool. Chuckie, Kimi and Dil, you look in the middle sized one, and me, Tommy and Patricia will look in the large one.".

Everybody split up and looked in the pools they were assigned to. Phil and Lil didn't see anything in the small pool.

"There's nothing in here!" Lil yelled.

Chuckie, Kimi and Dil looked into the medium size one to find nothing.

"Nothing in this pool neither!" Chuckie yelled.

Tommy, Patricia, and Peter approached the large pool. Tommy spotted the screwdriver and moon rock at the bottom of the large pool.

"There they are!" Tommy said.

But before he could jump in, Angelica walked up behind them, eating a chocolate-chip ice cream sandwich.

"And just what do you think you dumb toddlers are doing?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, we're just going into the rejecting pool to rescue my screwdriver and Chuckie's moon rock." Tommy said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Angelica said.

"Um... Why not Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"Don't you dummies know that rejecting pools are not for swimming?" Angelica asked.

"Then if they're not for swimming, what are they for?" Kimi asked.

"Everybody knows that if you go into a rejecting pool, you're rejected, meaning you're losted forever. If you go into a rejecting pool, you'll drown, and never ever come out. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." Angelica said, taking the last bite of her chocolate-chip ice cream sandwich and skipping away.

Peter groaned and he said "Oi, guys don't listen to her! She's just making that up, as always.".

However, as Angelica skipped away, Tommy looked into the pool, and suddenly had a flashback to a fishing trip he went on with Lou a few months earlier. Remembering how he nearly drowned when the boat tipped over, he suddenly started to have a bad feeling about going into the reflecting pool as he stood there, looking into the water, shivering.

"Uh guys, maybe Angelica's right, maybe we shouldn't go into the rejecting pool at all. Come on, let's go find my grandma." Tommy said miserably, trugging slowly away from the reflecting pool back towards the doors of the museum.

"Poor Tommy! I haven't seen him that miserable since the grown ups tried to take his bottle away from him." Phil said.

"And gave him that dumb cup with a happy face on it." Lil said.

The gang continued to walk slowly behind Tommy, looking sadder than ever.

However, Peter stood at the rejecting pool, watching Tommy shake uncontrollably. Something was wrong, and it was up to Peter to help him. Tommy turned down going into the water to rescue the lost items, and everyone slowly headed back inside the museum, with Peter following close behind Tommy. He overheard Phil and Lil make some comment about not seeing Tommy this miserable since his parents took away the bottle and gave him a cup. One way or another, he and Tommy were going to get his screwdriver and Chuckie's rock, and he would find Patricia a new mother and father. The only question that remained in his mind was, how? As he thought to himself, he and the toddlers headed back inside the museum. The toddlers purched themselves back in the easy chairs they had left earlier and Peter sat back in his seat.


	4. The Celebration

**Chapter 4: The Celebration**

The Rugrats, Patricia, and Peter walked back inside the museum. The toddlers curled back up in the easy chairs they were sitting in before and Peter sat in his chair, being quiet, Tommy, looking sadder than ever. Just then, the teenagers, Steve and Larry, walked by.

"What a stupid job. We should have stayed at the supermarket, or gone back to the Octaplex." Larry grumbled.

"Hey, where are the keys to lock up the museum? It's almost time to send everybody outside for the big concert." Steve asked.

"I thought you had them." Larry replied.

"I'm pretty sure I gave them to you." Steve said.

Larry pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"Awe, forgive you." Larry said.

"Forgive you too man." Steve said.

Just then, a security guard walked inside carrying a bull horn.

"Larry, Steve, it's time to escort all of these happy people out of the museum. We're locking the doors now and it's time for the concert." the security guard said very loudly into his bull horn.

Just then, Chicha put down her book and looked up to see The Rugrats curled up together in their chairs across the way.

"Come on kids, let's get outside for the concert." Chicha said, as she rounded up the young ones and everybody headed outside. They all went outside where everybody was seated to listen to the band play. The sky was very cloudy, and they found everybody's parents, seated in lawn chairs. Chicha seated the kids on the ground near where their parents were sitting. She then walked over to where The Emperor's New Groove characters were seated and she sat down next to Pacha, Tipo, and Chaca.

Several more minutes drug on by, which felt like hours to Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Dil, Kimi, and Patricia.

"When is this concert gonna start anyway?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know Chuckie, soon I hope." Tommy replied.

"I hope so. We've been sitting here for practically forever and I still have no mommy and daddy!" Patricia said.

"Well, maybe this is our chance to go back to those rejecting pools and find what went missing." Phil suggested.

"No! Never!" Tommy snapped, crossing his arms and turning away from Phil.

Peter walked over and he knelt down and asked "What's wrong Tommy? Something's obviously bothering you.".

"Leave me alone! Nothing is bothering me." Tommy snapped back.

"Yes, there is. You're worried about what Angelica said, aren't you? Believe me Tommy, I know you. I've known you since 1993. So really, come on, what's bothering you?" Peter asked again.

"I already told you Peter, nothing's bothering me!" Tommy snapped again.

Peter grabbed at Tommy's face and turned it in his direction, holding Tommy's cheeks in his hands.

"Come on Tommy, don't give me that look. I know you must be sick or something. You're always cranky when you don't feel well." Peter said.

"I'm not sick!" Tommy snapped.

"Then if you're not sick, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Tommy replied.

"Oh really?" Peter asked.

Tommy nodded.

Peter leaned in closer.

"You can tell me. Your secret is safe with me. I may have not been your best friend as long as you've been with Chuckie, but I know how to keep a secret. So come on Tommy, what's the big secret?" Peter asked, whispering in Tommy's ear.

Tommy took a deep breath and began.

"Okay, if you must know, I'm afraid of going in the water." Tommy said.

"Afraid? Since when?" Peter asked.

"Well... um... since I went fishy with grandpa." Tommy replied.

"You're not referring to that trip you went on a while back, are you?" Peter asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Okay, what happened?" Peter asked.

"I nearly drowned! The boat tipped over into the water and I could barely breathe. Grandpa saved me, but I've never felt the same around water ever since." Tommy said.

"But you seemed so confident up until we got to the reflecting pools. What made you change your mind?" Peter asked.

"Well, I had sort of forgotted all about it. That is, until Angelica reminded me about drowning." Tommy replied.

"Now come on Tommy, you know Angelica is messing around with you. Surely she's told you some other things that left you nervous." Peter said.

"No, I don't think so." Tommy replied.

"Oh, come on. Think back to a time when you had to overcome some other fear in your life. I'm sure you weren't always the bravest baby on the Earth." Peter said.

Tommy sat there and thought for a minute before replying.

"Well, there was this one time when I thought I could get sucked down the drain. Angelica even convinced me and Chuckie that you could." Tommy replied.

"Okay mister brave guy, how did you face that fear?" Peter asked.

"Well, I tried to plug up the drain with playdough and sand, but that didn't work." Tommy asked.

"So then what?" Peter asked.

"That night, when Chuckie's daddy gave us our baths, I went down there and pulled the plug from the drain. I had to prove once and for all if I'd go down the drain or not." Tommy replied.

"And then?" Peter asked.

"And, I didn't go nowhere." Tommy said.

"Now see? If you could face your fear of going down the drain, then you can face this one too. So let's go get your screwdriver and Chuckie's rock!" Peter said, standing up and starting to walk away from the crowd.

"You're right Peter! I'm gonna go down there and rescue our stuff from the rejecting pool, and I don't care what Angelica says. Come on." Tommy said, as he joined up with Peter.

But before they could take another step, the sun started to peak out from behind the clouds. A man walked up to the podium at the band stand and everybody clapped, quieting down. Tommy sat back down with the other Rugrats and Peter sat down in his chair.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to tonight's reopening of the art museum! We're thankful that the sun finally came out so we can see our music. Tonight we have a performance of lovely patriotic tunes for your entertainment, and in the middle of our program, Vanessa and the Salt Waters will be joining us for a sing along. Please refer to the back of your programs for the lyrics to our fine sing along. And finally, to wrap up this spectacular presentation of the renovation of our fine museum, complete with new exhibits and our magnificent reflecting pools, our concert will conclude tonight, with a fireworks display, overlooking the reflecting pools. Finally, we'd like for you all to take this time, to silence your cell phones, and please, no video, or flash photography. Thank you, Happy Fourth of July, and enjoy the show!" the announcer said, as he walked away from the podium, maiking room for the conducter.

Everybody clapped as the band tuned up, then the band started into their first piece. They played several pieces including a medly of five tunes from the Reptar on Ice show. Later, intermission came around and the announcer walked back up to the podium.

"The band is going to take a short intermission. But we'll be back momentarily with our sing along, so don't go away!" the announcer said.

"Come on guys, we'd better go now." Tommy said.

"But Tommy, I was sort of looking forward to the sing along." Chuckie said.

"Oh okay. But as soon as it gets dark, we're off to the rejecting pools. We don't have much time left before the fireworks." Tommy said.

A few minutes later, Vanessa walked by carrying her guitar case. She went up to the stage and got all set up, as another lady approached the podium. The crowd quieted down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our sing along, presented by Vanessa and the Desert Storms. Our first song, is God Bless America. I'll let you know when to come in and start singing. And a 1, and a 2, and 4." the lady said.

"Oh wow, Bob Bless America, that's my favoritest song!" Chuckie said excitedly.

"Mine too!" Kimi said with a smile.

The band started playing, and everybody joined in the sing along, which consisted of many patriotic songs. During the last song, My Country Tiz a Thee, everybody could hear Angelica's awful singing voice from a back row somewhere, sing over the rest of the crowd.

"My country tiz a thee, sweet land of lizerdy!" Angelica yelled at the top of her lungs.

The characters of The Emperor's New Groove covered their ears to block out Angelica's singing.

"Wow, that's really bad singing!" Kuzco said as he covered his ears.

Finally, the song concluded and The Rugrats were relieved to not have to hear Angelica sing anymore.

"Glad that's over. She's a terrible singer." Lil said.

Phil nodded approvingly.

The adults clapped as the male announcer reappeared at the podium. Vanessa and the Desert Storms members stood up.

"Weren't Vanessa and the Desert Storms terrific everybody? And you guys should give yourselves a hand too! You were all terrific on that sing along!" the announcer said.

The crowd clapped as Vanessa and her band members took a bow.

They exited the stage and Lou Pickles along with the rest of that band got back into position.

"And now, our local town band will finish off tonight's program, with a few selections from Girshwin and other famous jazz artists, and more patriotic instrumentals, as we see to wrapping up tonight's concert, followed by our fireworks spectacular, which is likely to be filled up tonight, since practically everybody else canceled their events tonight due to the rainy weather from earlier. So sit back, relax, and enjoy tonight's exciting conclusion." the male announcer said.

The band started to play as the sun set in the sky.

"Come on." Tommy whispered, as he crawled towards the reflecting pools, everybody else crawling close behind him, Chuckie bringing up the rear as usual.

Tommy crawled over to Peter and he told him that they were going to the reflecting pools. Peter nodded and he walked with the toddlers. They had some early difficulty getting through the crowd because the crowds of people were starting to get bigger as it grew near time for the fireworks to start, but soon Peter was able to part the crowd because they knew he was of royalty.

The gang made their way past the crowds to the large reflecting pool.

"I think we're losted. Where's the rejecting pool Tommy? Where? Where?" Chuckie asked.

"There!" Tommy yelled, pointing to the large reflecting pool. He stood tall on the rocks that surrounded the edge of the large pool and he said "Now, I just have to dive in, grab my screwdriver and Chuckie's moon rock.". He then dived in.

"I'd better go in too." Peter said, diving in after Tommy. He turned to the other Rugrats and he said "The rest of you guys, stay here.".

Peter took Tommy by the hand.

"You ready Tommy?" Peter asked.

Tommy gulped and he replied "Yes I am, let's go.".

Peter and Tommy dived underwater.

"I can't watch." Chuckie said, covering his eyes with his hands.

Peter found Chuckie's rock and Tommy found his screwdriver. The two of them came back up carrying the lost treasures, now found. Tommy was smiling.

"Hey, I made it! I didn't drown after all." Tommy said.

"You see? I told you you could do it. Now let's get out of here!" Peter said. He then turned to the others and he shouted "Chuckie, catch!".

He tossed the moon rock in Chuckie's direction. Chuckie uncovered his eyes and caught it.

"My little moon rock! I thought I'd never see you again." Chuckie said, kissing the rock and placing it safely into his pants pocket.

Tommy put his screwdriver into his wet shorts pocket. Peter and Tommy waded towards the edge of the pool and they climbed safely back on land.

A few seconds later, Tommy said "Well now that I've gotted my screwdriver and Chuckie's gotted his moon rock, let's go find Patricia a mommy and daddy!".

"And we'd better hurry, before the fireworks end." Kimi said, the fireworks continuing to go off above them.

"But Tommy." Chuckie said.

"What is it now?" Tommy asked exasperatedly.

"There are so many grown ups here, it will take us practically forever to find Patricia a new mommy and daddy." Chuckie replied.

"Then we'd better start now. Everybody split up and start looking for grown ups. Surely someone's going to want to be Patricia's new mother and father!" Peter said.

Everybody split up, running through the large crowd of people that had gathered to watch the fireworks display.


	5. Finding New Parents

**Chapter 5: Finding A New Parents**

The gang split up, running through the crowd, looking for a new mother and father for Patricia.

Kimi approached an elderly man smoking a cigarette.

"Go away little girl!" the old man snapped, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"That man sounds mean like Angelica, and he smells!" Kimi said, running away from the mean old man.

Just as she left, a couple of Confederate Soldiers, who had been ordered by Peter to attend the celebration and had arrived shortly after the fireworks began, walked up and arrested the man, on charges that the man was being nasty towards one of the king of The Confederacy's friends, and they led him away.

Phil and Lil approached a guy dressed up as Reptar.

"Hey, maybe Patricia would like Reptar to be her daddy." Phil said.

"He already has a baby, Philip!" Lil snapped, poking Phil in the ribs.

"Oh yeah." Phil muttered, as the 2 of them left Reptar.

Dil, completely forgetting about searching for parents for Patricia, went and found his own mommy and daddy. Didi looked down to see Dil, all by himself.

"Aw, there you are Dilly." Didi said, picking Dil up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Looking around, she couldn't see the other kids.

"Oh dear, the kids are gone again. Stu!" Didi shreaked, shaking Stu.

The two of them, Didi carrying Dil, made their way through the giant crowd that had gathered to watch the fireworks, looking for the other kids. Kira and Chaz and Betty and Howard following closely behind.

Kronk overheard what Didi had said and he wondered if he should go look for them.

"You should go!" a voice said.

Kronk's shoulder angel appeared on Kronk's shoulder.

"My shoulder angel?" Kronk asked.

Kronk's shoulder devil then appeared on his other shoulder.

"You probably shouldn't go. I mean, they're probably fine." Kronk's shoulder devil said.

"Well, they are my friends and they might need help." Kronk said.

A nearby female saw what was happening with Kronk, though she didn't see the shoulder angel and shoulder devil, and she looked back at her family members with a confused look. Her family members just shrugged their shoulders.

Kronk made up his mind that he would go and the shoulder angel and the shoulder devil disappeared. Kronk then ran after Didi, Stu, Kira, Chaz, Betty, and Howard.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Chuckie approached a guy dressed as a clown.

"Hey, maybe Patricia would like a clown to be her daddy." Tommy said.

"I don't know, he looks awfully scary looking." Chuckie said.

"Aw, come on Chuckie. He's not that scary." Tommy said.

Just then, the man pulled off his clown costume to review a giant diaper.

"Come on kids, pull my finger!" the giant baby yelled.

"Aaahhh!" Tommy and Chuckie screamed, as they ran through the crowd, the giant baby chasing after them.

Tommy and Chuckie caught up to Kimi, Phil and Lil, who joined in the running.

"What are we running from?" Kimi asked.

"A giant baby who's trying to get us!" Tommy answered.

"And we don't even have Genie to protect us!" Chuckie yelled.

"Yeah but I guess fireworks make everybody come out from their hiding places." Phil said.

"Look!" Lil said, pointing to Dr. Lipchitz and a guy dressed up as Thorg from the Toy Palace.

"Thorg hungry, Thorg want to eat!" the guy in the thorg costume yelled.

The toddlers screamed and continued to run through the crowd.

"Where are Peter, Dil and Patricia?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know." Tommy replied.

"What are we gonna do now? Those guys are still after us." Phil asked.

"Maybe if we jump into the rejecting pool, we can send them all back to fairy tale land and the toy store!" Chuckie said.

"Good idea Chuckie, let's do it." Tommy said.

Everybody gathered around the edge of the reflecting pool, ready to dive in.

"On 3 everybody. 1, 2, 3." Tommy said.

Everybody grabbed hands and jumped into the pool.

Meanwhile, Peter and Patricia approached a lovely couple. A brunette man dressed in a pair of blue jeans, black leather jacket and a white t-shirt that said Sarycuse on it, and a woman with golden blond hair, dressed in a pink flowered dress.

"Hello, King Peter." the woman said.

Peter nodded and he said "Hello.".

The man gave Patricia a hug and he said "Aw, you are so cute!".

Just then, a security guard spotted the other toddlers in the reflecting pool. He picked up his bull horn.

"There are kids in the reflecting pool! Get them out, get them out!" the security guard shouted into his bull horn.

Peter and the couple holding Patricia turned towards the reflecting pool to see Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil jumping up and down.

"We'd better go rescue those kids! Come on!" the male figure said as he along with his wife, Patricia, and Peter headed towards the reflecting pool.

Patricia stood back and watched, as the nice couple and Peter reached in and fished the toddlers out of the water. Back on land, the gang looked around, no longer seeing Reptar, Dr. Lipchitz, the giant baby, or Thorg in sight.

"Angelica was wrong, but right too!" Tommy said.

"What do you mean Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"The rejecting pool doesn't make you disappear, it makes things you don't want disappear. Like my fear of water and that giant baby." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, and Peter saved us once again." Chuckie said with a smile.

"No Chuckie, I think Patricia has a new mommy and daddy. Look!" Tommy said, pointing to the couple who fished them out of the water.

Just then, The Emperor's New Groove characters and everybody's parents walked up to them. One of The Confederate Soldier's who had attended the celebration and had arrested the man was leading a woman in a red and white striped uniform that said, orphanage, on the name tag over to them.

"Oh, good, you made it. Patricia, I'd like you to meet your new foster parents, Sonny and Layla Coafeks. They're lawyers that came all the way from New York City for the Fourth of July weekend, just to sign the adoption papers and take you home." the orphanage woman said, leading Patricia over to Sonny and Layla.

"It's an honor to be adopting our first child." Layla said.

"Yeah." Sonny said with a smile, picking up Patricia and giving her a hug.

Just then, the fireworks concluded, with many colors in the sky.

"They're so prettyful!" Lil said, gazing up at some beautiful purple and yellow fireworks going off in the sky.

"Yeah, but those fireworks make my ears hurt!" Chuckie said, as the final cracklings of the fireworks were heard, sending the outside of the museum into total darkness.

As soon as the fireworks concluded, everybody clapped and cheered.

"Thanks Peter! You founded me a new mommy and daddy!" Patricia said with a smile, shaking Peter's hand.

"You're welcome. I was happy to help, and I hope you enjoy life with your new mother and father. If you visit The Confederacy one time, you can visit me." Peter said.

Patricia smiled and gave Peter a hug. The rest of The Rugrats joined in, making it a group hug.

* * *

A little while later, Patricia left with her new parents and the other parents and The Emperor's New Groove characters approached The Rugrats.

"Tommy, you're soaking wet!" Didi said, picking Tommy up off the ground.

Betty and Kira did the same, picking up their kids, noticing they were soaking wet.

"Well, we'd better get home. Though it could take a while because the parking lot's are likely to be a mad house with the gobs of people who came to see tonight's fireworks display!" Chaz said.

Everybody walked back to the parking lot.

"We'd better get home and get you kids changed out of these wet clothes before you catch a chill!" Kira said.

"Yeah, and me, Kronk, Patcha, Chicha, Tipo, Chaca, Yupi, and Yzma better get back to the Inca Empire." Kuzco said.

The Emperor's New Groove Characters said goodbye to The Rugrats and their families. Yzma opened the portal to the Inca Empire and The Emperor's New Groove characters walked through it and found themselves back in the Inca Empire.

* * *

Later, in the car, the toddlers were seated in the way back in their car seats and Peter was sitting in a regular chair.

"Well, that was the bestest adventure I've ever had. But saving the day sure is tiring." Phil said, letting out a huge yawn.

"Yeah, but we did great!" Tommy said with a smile.

"No we didn't! We got all wet and in trouble." Phil replied.

"But Peter helped me overcome my fear of the water. He convinced me to face it." Tommy said.

"And... and... we helped our new friend Patricia find a mommy and daddy." Chuckie said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss Patricia." Kimi said.

"Well, at least she can live happily ever after." Peter said.

"And this is one Fourth of July I will never forget. The fireworks, the rejecting pool, the music, corn dogs, and the bravery we all performed today. It can't get any better than this." Lil said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

Everyone nodded with a smile as The Rugrats, except for Peter, yawned and fell asleep. The car inched its way down the road through the long line of traffic, as the families headed home, from their big Fourth of July celebration, at the newly renovated art museum.


End file.
